


Good Nyaight

by doridoripawaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: MC is desperate to get Saeyoung to go to bed on a late night.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Good Nyaight

The slam of a closing notebook.

The squeaking of a sliding chair.

The sigh of an exhausted woman.

“Goodnight, Robokitty.”

“Good nyaight! Good nyaight!”

MC giggled softly as she leaned down to stroke the mechanical cat’s head. Even though it lacked any fur, Saeyoung had designed the creature to have a particularly warm surface, so she still derived joy from petting it. Plus, he installed a feature where scratching it between the ears would prompt it to purr. Rather than a mechanical grating sound, the purr that Robokitty emitted was rather natural-sounding. In fact, she almost sounded identical to Elizabeth the 3rd.

MC didn’t want to think about how her boyfriend managed to program that specific sound into their pet.

Her gaze traveled over to the other side of the room, where the mischievous mastermind in question sat hunched over a keyboard, his eyes somehow locked simultaneously onto all three screens and the numbers and letters rushing across them, but also onto the can of Dr. Pepper by his right hand. Somehow he managed to pick it up perfectly, without ever bumping into it or tipping it over.

“Good _night_ , Robokitty,” MC repeated, adding a little emphasis on the “night” aspect. However, her attention wasn’t even on the confused little pet, who meowed another cheerful, “Good nyaight!”

Her eyes were locked onto that familiar fire-red fluffball on the other end of the room. “Won’t you wish Saeyoung a good night, too?” she asked.

The cat just tilted its head to the side before scurrying off to its bed in the corner.

“I guess it’s up to me, then,” MC whispered, and with a grunt she heaved herself up and out of her chair. Carefully she tiptoed over to his side of the room, not wanting to disturb him. As she crept over, she kept flickering her gaze from her boyfriend to his clock. Her lower lip jutted out slightly as she caught sight of the time; how much longer was he going to stay up?

More importantly, how much longer did he intend for _her_ to stay up waiting for him?

Finally she was standing directly behind his chair—a far nicer one than hers, she might add, like the type that elite gamers used—and he still hadn’t acknowledged her presence. A mild twinge of irritation prickled inside her chest; she couldn’t understand any of the information flashing across his screen, but apparently it was far more enthralling than she was.

‘He told me he quit hacking,’ she thought, and a dark thought began to whisper from the back recesses of her mind. ‘What if he started working for another agency?’

He would never put the two of them at risk like that… right?

“Saeyoung,” she purred, and in one fluid motion she leaned over the back of his chair and cupped her hands over his eyes. “Guess who.”

His vision obstructed, Saeyoung had no choice but to stop his fervent typing and clicking. “Hmm,” he mused, and he reached up to tap his chin as though he were deep in thought. “Maid Vanderwood, are you here to take away my empty cans and bags of chips?”

Laughter poured forth from MC’s lips, and she shook her head. “I know Vanderwood isn’t your maid,” she pointed out. “Try again.”

“Hmmm,” Saeyoung dragged out his thoughtful hum, keeping her in suspense. He was clearly enjoying this as much as she was, if not more so. “Yoosung, who finally figured out I hacked into his LOLOL account to transfer his Scale of Rainbow Wyvern into my inventory?”

So that’s what he was doing. Some of the tension that had been holding her chest in a vice grip finally loosened up. “I’m cuter than Yoosung,” she protested.

“Prove it,” Saeyoung teased. “He’s pretty cute, you know.”

“Saeyouuuung,” MC groaned, and she lowered her head to rest her chin atop his messy locks. “Good nyaight, good nyaight,” she meowed, trying to imitate Robokitty.

“No no, I programmed Robokitty to sleep at this hour, so… Oh! I know who this is!” the hacker exclaimed at last. He reached up and clamped his hands around MC’s, catching her by surprise. She let out a soft yelp as he tilted his head back, causing her to nearly fall flat on top of him.

That… seemed to be exactly what he wanted.

While she was struggling to catch her balance, he pushed his lips forward and gave her a quick peck on the nose. “You’re an angel!” Saeyoung announced. “To thank me for my devotion to my goddess!”

“Your goddess?” MC tried to wriggle free from Saeyoung’s grip, but he just held onto her hands even tighter than he did before. “I thought you were Catholic, Mr. Luciel Choi.”

Saeyoung narrowed his eyes at her and then clasped his hands (and thus hers) together. “Luciel Choi was a Catholic, but Saeyoung is a devout follower of a unique goddess,” he clarified. “The goddess who takes him up to cloud nine, beyond the moon and all the way up to the space station! The one, the only, the mighty…” His voice grew louder and louder until he inhaled deeply, as if preparing to shout the name of the goddess he revered.

“Microsoft!”

“That’s not a goddess!” MC whined, and she took advantage of Saeyoung’s momentary fit of laughter to pull herself away. “Fine, then. You stay up praying to Microsoft, while Aphrodite goes to bed alone.”

 _That_ caught his attention. “The goddess of love and beauty, heading to bed alone?” He slowly spun around in his chair, and his golden eyes carried a glimmer of playfulness in their depths. “Now that won’t do.”

“Good nyaight,” MC mewed simply, flicking her hair behind her shoulder as she strode off.

Before she reached the bed on her own, though, a large weight dropped on her, tackling her onto the mattress and laughing gleefully as she yelped in surprise. “I guess I can turn in a little early. Yoosung will thank me.”

Yoosung wasn’t the only one who was going to be thanking him that night.


End file.
